


TMNT oneshots

by Loverofyaoi22



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Arguments, M/M, Mates, Random Stories, fun oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofyaoi22/pseuds/Loverofyaoi22
Summary: One shots of our favourite teenaged turtles who live under new York cities. From arguments to mates, the four brothers will go through a lot in each chapter.





	1. Arguement 1

Leo, Donnie and Raph glared at their youngest brother who stood there, arms crossed and his faced having a 'i don't give a fuck for what you have to say' Look. "Will you grow up already?!" Raph hissed. Mikey shook his head, face still neutral. "No." Leo's eye twitched. "Why?" Leo scowled. Mikey turned with cold eyes and said "At least I show I have emotions and can feel unlike you three who act like three, emotionless, stuck up brick walls." 

His brothers scowls got even darker but he didn't care; literally. "Will you stop acting like a child?! What if it gets us killed?! Or kidnapped? You're 16 not 6! Act like it!" Donnie shouted angrilly. "You guys stop acting like rocks and then maybe i'll listen to you." Mikey hissed back. "Whats that supposed to mean?" Leo demanded. "Well then clearly someone's head is shoved so far up their ass they haven't realised. Ever since we turned six, you three have become egocentric, bastards who show no emotions and are very cold. You isolate yourselves, shout at eachtother, blame eachother, fight to be the leader and never show any emotion other than anger or seriousness. Do even know what happiness is anymore or brotherhood is? You only show emotions when angry or if one of is hurt. What about the other 99% of the time?" Mikey demanded, hands on hips.

"We do NOT!" Raph screamed which made Mikey laugh coldly. The others watched as Mikey took off his mask and wrapped and tied it around his right hand. His face became cold and his eyes darkened in rage. "Well then let me explain." He said as he circled them; eyeing them up with dark eyes and hands held behind his back. The older three shivered. They felt like prey being hunted.

"Leo is always practicing kata's or mdeitating for hours, 24/7 or polishing his katana's. He never comes out of the dojo and never smiles. He only comes out for practice with sensei, food, or patrol. Raph, you read comics, punch your punching bag for hours or just lock yourself in your room. You let anger run your life and never smile or laugh; just smirk or scowl. Donnie you stay in your lab 24/7 doing inventions. You run yourself into the ground and never come out. You get angry when nothing goes your way.

When all three get together you fight with eachother, blame eachother. You call eachother failures, mistakes, idiots, weak, everything under the sun. You never act like brothers; just robots who fight the kraang, foot, Shredder or the purple dragons. When it comes to me who uses pranks tl try and make you smile, to get out of hurting yourself I get shouted at and screamed at angrilly by you three. You call me childish, stupid, dumb, thick as a brick and worst of a A LIABILITY!" Mikey screamed the last word which made them jump at the volume.

"I AM NOT A LIABILTY! YOU THREE ARE LIABILITIES WHEN IT COMES TO EMOTIONS OR BEING BROTHERS! MAYBE YOU SHOULD TAKE YOUR OWN ADVICE FOR ONCE AND LOOK AT YOURSELF BEFORE YELLING AT ME FOR MY FAULTS!!! I DON'T WAKE UP EVERYDAY TO PLEASE YOU OR BE PERFECT! I AM NOT YOU, I AM ME! I AM MICHELANGELO HAMATO; THE OPTIMISTIC ORANGE NINJA OF THE HAMATO CLAN! I AM THE ONE WHO KNOWS HOW TO HAVE FUN AND AM THE CARING ONE! IF YOU THINK I WILL CHANGE FOR YOU THEN DO ME A FAVOUR AND LOOK IN THE MIRROR FOR ONCE, YOU HIPOCRYTICAL, UNFEELING CUNTS!" Mikey screamed angrilly; stunning his brothers into silence.

Mikey speedily took their weapons from them and strapped them on his body. "We're going home and until you three have changed, there will be no patrol at all, even if means i have to lock you three in your room or tied you three up." He demanded them as he got ready to jump down to the next roof top.

Raphael walked over and tried to punch him; angry at his younger brother but Mikey caught it and chuckled. "Nice try Raphie but spending years with you, I know certain tricks you do so they don't work on me." He said as his irises turned orange. Thouroughly spooked, Raph took a few steps back and watched as Mikey jumped from roof top to roof top until they hit the ground and went back home.

Once home, Mikey locked their weapons away in a secret part of the lair the others didn't know about. He was sticking to what he had said.


	2. Fight 1

"So who will it be turtles? Who will materialize and fight me?" Shredder asked with a cruel, gravely laugh. All four brothers stood there, legs crouched and gripping weapons whilst growling. "I'll do it." Leo said which made Raph's head snap towards him. "No way in hell Fearless; i'll do this." Raph said angrily. Leo turned to Raph and frowned. "Raph, don't argue with me!" He shouted. Mikey sighed and stood up normally; putting his nunchucks on his belt and walked forward; eyes cold and serious.

"I'll do it." He said in a deeper voice than usual. His brothers gasped when Shredder laughed and laughed. "Well then little turtle; step forward." He dared with a cold cackle. As Mikey stepped into the dueling circle, he looked up at one of the goons who worked for shredder. They pointed the human materialize machine at him. With a sigh, he stood up straight and looked up at the light. "Materialize!" He said loudly so they could hear.

The foot soilder pressed the button and a warm light hit Mikey. Mikey looked down at his hands as he became human. With a burst of light, Michelangelo stood there in his 6"2 human form. His brothers gasped. He was gorgeous. He had his long blonde hair tied in a low ponytail but with a pale blue hairband. He wore silver chest plate and shoulder pads that held the orange cape to his outfit. He wore silver gauntless that were fingerless and long sleeved, fingerless gloves that travelled up his arms to just below his shoulders.

He wore some white trousers with silver, metal knee pads and boots that could break bone with a single kick. On his leather belt was a sword in its sheath, a gun and his nunchucks. He wore his orange mask around his upper left arm with a short sleeved black top under neath the breast plate. He stood there and smirked at Shredder's shocked look. "Whats wrong Shredhead? You look like you've seen a ghost." He laughed. "How are you alive?! I killed you years ago Michelangelo!" He shouted in shock.

Mikey laughed. "You did, but i was reborn as Michelengelo Hamato. My memories and powers are intact but my reborn self just needs to unlock them." Mikey shrugged. "Anyway, let us battle." He said with a chuckle; irises turning orange. Shredder laughed. "Yes, let us battle to the death." Shredder pounced and tried to stab him with his gauntlet weapon which Mikey blocked with his sword. "I am the Guardian of this planet and in the name of my family and everyone on my planet; i will stop you." Mikey hissed and drove Shredder back with his own brute strength.


End file.
